The total synthesis of two maytansinoids have now been completed a) (plus or minus) -N-Methylmaysine and b) (plus or minus) -Maysine. Studies are continuing to reach other members of this series and appropriate derivatives in an attempt to optimize anti-tumor activity while minimizing toxicity. Asymmetric syntheses of these compounds are also in progress.